The Odd Adventures of Veronica and Mika
by CatsAreAwesome45
Summary: Same story-line, but set in a slightly different universe where it isn't just about the Joestars. This story follows two young girls named Veronica Evalyn Eclipse and her best friend Mika Gincore, who happen to be at the right place at the wrong time. {Polishing and Editing w/ future chapters awaiting}
1. Chapter 1 - Unlikely Encounter

**Disclaimer: We don't own JoJo because we aren't that rich or important (We love you, Hirohiko Araki)**

* * *

Chapter 1: An unlikely encounter

It was early morning, the sun had not yet peaked over the horizon, the birds had not gathered yet to sing their morning song. The sound of eerie silence would have been eminent had it not been broken by the sound of two carriages. Inside one of them was Veronica's father, a man of wealth and a fair amount of fame, in the next was his daughter and her beloved childhood friend.

Veronica was a pale and fair maiden of the age of 19, her hair was a light shade of blonde which was often confused for being a silver color, her eyes were a beautiful soft amethyst which matched her complexion quite perfectly, though oddly enough she was born with freckles which were usually hidden with powder.

Mika was no paler or older than her friend, she was a bit more of an ivory color, her hair was a stunning fiery red that could challenge the beauty of a fully bloomed rose. Her eyes were that of a rare emerald that had been kept out of sight.

Veronica and Mika were currently wearing the same style of dress, Veronica's was a mix of purple and blue; Mika's dress was in the same style of her friend, but her dress consisted of orange and gold.

Veronica huffed as she looked out the window. "I don't understand why father made such a fuss to bring us along, women of our stature have no business interfering with men's work" she anxiously fiddled with her gloves as her nerves caught up to her. "What do you suppose the reason would be?" she looked over to her companion for an answer expecting her to pick up the conversation.

Mika didn't seem to be listening, it took her a moment to realize her friend had said something. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked bluntly. Veronica glared at her slightly and took out a portable fan and started to fan herself a little. "Oh nothing, just pointing out that your bosom seems to be hanging out more than usual" she retorted casually while Mika looked down panicked because she for a moment thought that her alter ego, who everyone will meet later, was leaking into daylight hours. "What?!"

"I'm jesting you dimwit," she said as she closed the fan lightly hitting her friend on the head with the said fan. "Honestly you should know when I'm jesting with you, though I meant no ill intentions" she smiled slightly. She knew Mika was still getting used to this new higher position and keeping in her more perverse self back. Veronica was doing her best to properly teach her how to act in public and in private even though she still does need more help to fully get rid of the alter ego at night.

Mika let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "It's no problem, but what were you really asking?"

"I asked you why you thought father brought us along? There isn't anything to do and this is all just male business" she said and sighed softly. "Though if I'm honest I'm pretty sure my father wants us to get married already"

"What do you mean?" Mika asked clearly confused.

"Don't you think it's odd that father's been bringing us to his little trips and they all seem to be households that have nothing, but boys or a majority of them?" Veronica said curtly unfolding her fan again and fanning herself in agitation because her father was getting a little too desperate to marry both of them off to the nearest suitor.

"I just thought we were making friends," she said still confused since she was a bit sheltered and has no memory when her alter ego breaks free of its cage.

"And yet all of them seemed to be looking for rich trophy wives, I don't think it's a coincidence, the Joestar family consists of only two boys, one of which is adopted, his name is Dio from the rumors I've heard, and the other is a gentleman named Jonathan"

"Who's to say your father doesn't want a connection?" Mika said with a nod thinking Veronica's father would love that everyone became friends.

"Yes, a marriage type of connection," Veronica said bitterly as she had flashbacks of all the 'visits' from young unwarranted suitors. They always were the rich arrogant kind that made her beat some of them with her non-lethal mace especially the ones that got handy with her and Mika, mostly Mika since Mika is her pure best friend, then she would break their hands not caring as if she didn't ruin their future of a happy money-filled life.

"Why would your father want to marry me off if I'm not of his blood?" ask Mika wondering what was in his head thinking he could just toss her away like her biological parents.

"Because their rich, we're rich and father wants us to get hitched!" exclaimed Veronica in a sing-song voice.

The carriage suddenly slowed to a stop indicating they had made it to their destination. The carriage shook for a few seconds as the carriage driver got off. Dislodging any thoughts from Mika's mind

Veronica sighed looking annoyed. "Great, we're here" she muttered a bit bitterly. Mika smiled happily looking outside. "Well, it's not a bad view! We'll have plenty of places to explore!" she said excitedly. Veronica rolled her eyes slightly. "Please try to be poised."

The door was opened but to Veronica's shock it wasn't by a servant, instead, it was none other than Jonathan Joestar himself.

"Good morning, I hope the journey was a pleasant one, welcome to my home, The Joestar estate!," Jonathan said with the enthusiasm of a small puppy.

* * *

A/N Hello! we (yes there's two people who are writing this) hope you're enjoying this so far! It might be a bit cringy (but let's be honest fanfiction is like that sometimes-) but stick around I'm sure all you lovely readers would like to read what we come up with next, until next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 2 - Friendly Meetings

**Sorry guys about the long wait - Author 2 doesn't live with Author 1 so schedules are not intertwined, also Author 1 still is a senior highschooler while Author 2 is busy with life. Enjoy.**

**YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE ALL ABOUT JOJO, BUT IT WAS ABOUT I, CATSAREAWESOME45! - That doesn't make any sense but whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any Jojo stuff other people do that are richer and better**

* * *

George, Jonathan's father came up behind his son having a disapproving look on his face. "Jojo that is the servant's job, not yours," he said frowning. A blond with a somewhat calculating look on his face was standing beside the carriage. As Veronica was the first to come out since she was closer to the door and was helped by a servant, and Mika followed right behind her. Veronica could tell a lot of byes another noble just by their clothes and the way they composed themselves. Jonathan was a gentle giant who sometimes tried too hard and Dio was an egotistical, self-centered, snobbish teen with a god complex.

Mika seemed to admire the view and just barely seemed to notice Dio; Veronica was sure she'd keep her guard up for the both of them, but mostly for Mika since Veronica didn't want Mika getting into any trouble. Both teens saw as Ivan stepped out of his carriage with a greeting smile to the older Joestar.

"George, how nice it is to see you, my old friend," Ivan said as he shook hands with his old partner in trade. Veronica showed little surprise to this since she always had an ear to the ground for her father, she did after all want to destroy him for being a sexist pig and an unwelcoming father, while Mika being Mika was awed by George and Johnathan's hair when she finally started paying any attention to the surrounding people.

"Ivan, the years have been kind to you I see," George said with a chuckle, "You have met my son Jonathan before when he was younger haven't you? You haven't met Dio yet because I took him in 6 years ago before I reconnected with you," As George talked you could see the wheels turning in Ivan's head. Veronica was getting upset since she has been up since early this morning and now she has been standing in heeled boots for a few minutes; Veronica was very impatient to get inside so, she could sit down and have a cup of tea. Mika, in contrast to Veronica's bitterness to the morning, was now distracted by the other boy's hair as it was the color of her favorite flower she grew every year at her "secret" greenhouse; a sunflower.

Ivan's eyes darted to Dio's face then went back Georges, "Yes, I remember your son Jonathan, he was only about to my knees when I last saw him," Ivan then shifted his body to face Dio, "It's nice to put a face to what George has told me when he called me a few days ago," He then shook hands with Dio.

"Pray do tell, what has father said about me hopefully nothing horrible I hope," said Dio as he "smiled" at the older gentleman. Mika upon hearing Dio's voice was suddenly reminded of very soft velvet so Mika being Mika instantly liked him no matter if he was the going to be an evil overlord or if he killed innocent animals for sport. Veronica's guard went up higher than the heavens seeing Dios' 'smile' and hearing his voice knowing he was sly for that tone of voice.

"No, he has told me great things about you," Ivan then turned to George again"Do you remember my daughter and her friend Mika, the last time you saw them was when they were 7 years old?" Ivan waved his hand to said daughter and friend. Veronica curtsied with a very strained smile to her friend's father

George smiled even more widely," Yes, I remember your daughter especially when I was visiting all those years ago at your summer home she broke half of the vases there with a miniature mace," he chuckled remembering that iconic moment where Veronica began her mace fetish,"I do have a distant memory with Mika she was feeding blueberries to one of the maids children that day." George turned to the two girls with a fond smile,"It is very nice to meet you properly young ladies."

Ivan injected his unwanted opinion," We should probably go to your study now to discuss our future project."

George nodded, "I think that is a good idea it leaves our children to socialize and get familiar with each other." With that, all them went inside; George and Ivan went up the stairs to go to the study while the four teenagers went to the lounge and waited for tea.


	3. Chapter 3 - Not So Friendly Greetings

Not so friendly greetings

**Wow we made it to chapter 3. Holy Guacamole. We are the shit. Authors realized the use of VIDEO CALL. IT WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE. Fucking enjoy you plebs. You must be surprised two chapters in one wow. Dio might just be OOC but this is our Fanfic fuck off**

**Author 1 (CA45): I WILL TAKE THIS FUCKING CHIP AND EAT IT. FUCK YOU GOATMAN! ALSO COFFFFEEEE!**

**Author 2 (YOGT): we don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, all rights go to their respective owners, the only things we own are our OC's and sleep deprivation :)**

* * *

You could cut the air with a butter knife with how tense it was in that room; Veronica and Dio were glaring at each other, Mika was unblinkingly staring at Dio, and Jonathan was looking between the two glaring teens. Mika was the first to break the staring match between the mace-wielding maniac with temper issues and budding God-Complex dumb ass. She had the sudden urge to launch herself at Dio with a backbreaking hug so Mika gave in to the urge like a cobra suffocating its prey her legs went around his twink like waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck because shoulders were a no-go.

Veronica was caught a little off guard by her friend's sudden actions, especially with a stranger. "Mika get off of him, we don't know where he's been" She said casually and pried the redhead off the blond. Mika whined with the loss of warmth and pain since Veronica nails were talon like,"He was warm and kinda comfy" Veronica sighed looking down at her. "Well, anything could be warmer than him, for example, the fire-" Mika let out another whine to silence her friend because she didn't want the warmth of the stupid fire.

Veronica gave Mika a look that meant death. "Oh? Did I say something you didn't like?" she asked smiling politely, to others it was a simple gesture, but on Veronica it meant serious trouble. Mika gulped quietly as she saw the signature Oni Demon floating behind her friends back.

"I want human contact not to throw myself into the fire for warmth." Mika said as she started backing away as the demon was getting closer. Veronica sighed a little. "Fine, fine, it is still early so I'll let it slide.. for now.." Veronica hummed with a foreboding tone.

Meanwhile, as Mika and Veronica were having this discussion Johnathan and Dio were having separate reactions to these crazy women; Dio was still in shock from the sudden overload of Mika's Love Hug and Johnathan was questioning who these girls were and why they were so improper, that thought was mostly to Mika, to put it plainly both were in shock.

Mika turned to the two shocked teens as she recovered from having full Oni Demon intent on her,"I'm Mika if you didn't already know by now and this is Veronica, my childhood friend. I didn't catch your names what are they?"

Johnathan spoke first knowing that Dio is still recovering from the MLH,"I'm Johnathan Joestar, most call me by my nickname Jojo," just as he finished speaking Dio finally gathered his scattered wits. He turned his gaze to Mika who in turn aimed a 1000 watt smile at him stunning him.

"I am Dio Brando, adopted into the Joestar family 6 years ago when my father died," Dio turned his semi-cold gaze to Veronica, who was stone faced knowing exactly his past because she is Veronica don't ever doubt her information, he held her gaze for a few seconds before going back to Mika who was now sad to hear that someone he might have loved died.

Mika teared up, unknowingly putting Veronica on high alert as to why she was starting to tear up,"You lost someone precious to you years ago?" but before Dio could correct her and tell her that he -HATED- his father with all his soul. (He forgot his mother for a second asshole) Mika once again launched herself at the poor male crying on his shoulder as if she herself can feel the -BURNING- grief of his family. (who knows its JJBA she could have some magical/spiritual thing that makes her feel people buried emotions.)

Dio looked to Veronica for help with Mika but Veronica was calmly sipping the now appearing tea avoiding his gaze as if saying ~deal with it yourself you fucking wimp~ so for once since his mothers death embraced the young women sobbing on his shoulder,"You don't need to cry I have already accepted their death long ago." He thought this would calm Mika... But it did not.

Mika pulled her red face from the blonds neck sniffing her eyes now bloodshot and still having tears coming out,"You mean your alone, like me?" Dio was now getting visibly uncomfortable with the amount of human contact and affection coming from Mika by now.

"What do you mean I am not alone, I have the Joestars" He lied through his teeth. While in the background Jojo and Veronica were speaking rather happily to each other not really paying any attention to the struggling teen and weeping girl. Of course Mika using her empatheic abiltiies ( A/N: JK no fucking weak ass shit here even if it is JJBA) knew Dio was lying.

Mika put her head back into his neck which smelled like cinnamon and spice,"Well now you have me" and for a moment in time it as if you can feel the fates for the two main characters JJBA shift because Original!Dio didn't have a person who cared for him. And Mika being Mika unlike any other human could feel the shift but suddenly as this shift came everyone that could feel it forgot it like a certain Tibetan monk, Tonpetty.

Dio like before smiled the tiniest smile and hugged Mika tighter because maybe the world wasn't out to get him.

Much later as Veronica was talking to Jojo her eyes for a second strayed away to check on Mika and Jojo joined her to also check on Dio what both saw can't be described with simple words alone. Dio was sitting in a nearby chair slumped over but holding a very dead to the world Mika, who was snuggled into Dios neck seemingly her favorite place to put her head.

Dio smiled in his sleep while Mika was unfortunately dribbling on Dio. Seeing Dio smile ever to Jojo was a very rare sight; Jojo thought for a moment that maybe these girls could change their lives slowly without repercussions but atlas he doesn't know every choice you make there is an action against you. Veronica was thinking the slightly opposite but mostly the same since she wants Mika to make more friends that will teach her social cues and manners, so she can finally forget her awful past.


	4. Chapter 4 - You Can't Outrun The Past

Chapter 4- You Can't Outrun The Past

**You guys should feel proud of yourselves you wore me down to write another chapter even when I'm emotionally drained. I hate you. Jk, you guys don't give a shit anyway. Enjoy the chapter minions. Also, GIVE US REVIEWS OR WE WON'T DO A CHAPTER 5 ( Kidding we aren't that much of assholes but do comment or something, and yes we see you trying to type a mean comment about our writing skills well fuck you and shove a plastic spork up your anus) **

**CAA45: Sorry about the long vacation, school stress and anxiety have risen, but at least I made a new friend, she also has written a JoJo fic. She has a better writing style to be honest so if you haven't read it, the story is called "****Sukiyaki Season 1" by BlueBow. I love it, you'll love it. **

**The song that inspired me to finish this chapter was "Time of the Season" by The ****Zombies**

**!WARNING! MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE - VERY VAGUE BUT STILL THERE!**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN JOJO! ONLY ANY NEW PLOT AND OUR OCS!**

"~ _Inner thoughts ~"_

"Regular speech"

* * *

Veronica turned to Jojo with a devious smile planning a way to wake up the two unsuspecting teens. Jojo seeing Veronica with a cheshire like grin and hooded purple eyes immediately tensed up. Veronica turned her smile to the sleeping soon to be victims while raising her hand to point at them then putting her finger by her mouth to signal him to be quiet. Veronica got up slowly as if not to disturb the silence she then put her hand in one of the many hidden pockets pulling out a candy; Mika's favorite candy to be precise. She stealthy walked to the chair dangling the candy under Mikas' nose knowing Mika will wake up to the smell.

Mika floated in the warm embrace of sleep when something penetrated one of her senses grabbing her attention. She lazily moved toward the probing; her eyes opened as she blearily saw her favorite candy in front of her face the smell of caramel flowing into her nose along with the smell of cinnamon and spice. Mika blinked to clear her eyesight to look around to place where she is, yet as she tried to look around the candy moved with her eye movement. Mika put her head back on the source of warmth she now noticed that her source of warmth moved as if it were breathing and also seemed to have a pale throat.

"Oh, did I fall asleep on Dio?" Mika asked when she looked toward Veronica, who seemed unsatisfied with Mika's reaction, shook her head opened the wrapper and shoved the candy none too gently into the red haired teen's mouth.

"Yes, you both fell asleep some time ago in this position while me and Jojo talked," Veronica stated disapprovingly at the redhead since it was improper for her to sit on any man's lap like a prostitutie. Mika opened her mouth to defend herself and Dio but lost the chance as Dio finally woke up from his much needed slumber for a second he tightened his grip on Mika as if to tell what weight was on his body. He opened his amber eyes to see Veronica standing in front of him and feeling the weight of Mika on his legs and chest.

His face screwed up into a scowl staring at Veronica,"Did you have to wake me up with your harpy voice woman," Veronica scowled back at him with an even fiercer look her fingers itching to grab her hidden mace.

"I only meant to wake Mika up I have a feeling that our fathers discussion is ending," Veronica said through gritting teeth. Mika pulled a face as she chewed on the candy and snuggled back into Dios neck not wanting to get up put Veronica put that thought to a screeching halt when she grabbed Mika shoulder pulling her off, "Mika get off him now, it's not the time to go back to sleep." Mika pouted looking like a small child denied their treat she looked toward the table in the middle of the room that had a tea set sitting there waiting to be used by Mika and Dio. She reluctantly got off of Dio, who on the inside was wanting to have the affectionate girl back into his arms.

"Is there any tea I can have to wake me up?', Mika asked with a sleepy voice. Veronica nodded to Mika as she was walking to the tea set to pour herself and Mika a cup of tea. Jojo got up from his spot across the room to open the door and ask one of the maids if they can check on their fathers to see if they are done with their business while Jojo did that Mika and Veronica were silently drinking their lukewarm tea and Dio was up looking at the bookcase for something to read.

A few minutes went by as they sat in silence. Mika was back on Dio's lap reading with him while Veronica was staring out the window looking at the scenery of the Joestar's garden Veronica saw the reflection of Mika and Dio's silhouettes in the window, she mainly stared at Mikas face; Mika had a soft smile as she read what Dio choose to read. Veronicas mind wandered to when that soft smile didn't show itself until Mika was 7 years old.

* * *

~FlashBack, 13 years ago at the Gincore Household~

Veronica was a mere 6 years old wondering about because she was a very curious child, and still is to this day though she denies it, she watched from hallway corner as her father talked with a male with blond hair and by his side three children. The blond male from what she could see was a happy fellow conversing with her father like an old friend. Veronica saw a flash of red at the other end of the hallway so using her six year old eyes squinted to see what that flash of red was. What made her stop dead in her tiny body was another child, a girl if that mattered, at the end of the hallway with a blank look in her dead eyes along with a thin body and pale skin making her look almost sickly.

When the other girl spotted Veronica her eyes widened in panic, her mouth widening in horror, and any color she had in her face drained. Veronica opened her mouth to call out to her but failed to do so when the other girl turned and ran disappearing from where she came down the hallway. Veronica frowned thinking a little too hard as to why the thin girl fled in terror. She shook her head dispersing her thoughts from any stressful scenarios she came up with.

"~ I can't go into the hallway where my father is, yet I know no other way.~", Veronica thought as she tried to think of a way around her father. Feeling of a rush of bravery she slowly walked from where she was hiding, praying that her father or his acquaintance didn't see her. Her steps were quiet as a mouse she stared at the adults and briefly set her eyes in the three children, Veronica sighed out in relief as she got to the end of the hallway so she can find the other girl.

A shiver racked down Veronicas spine as she went down the right hallway towards the servant quarters to ask any of the servants if they have seen the girl. What she didn't know was that girl was curled up in the corner of her room thinking fearfully that the light blonde-haired girl that saw her was going to ask her "family" about her.

As Veronica neared the servants quarters she felt a cold draft hit her legs. She looked down confused she followed the draft to a seemingly abandoned door it was hidden by some plants, which were knocked over from someone in a hurry to hide. Veronica's hands shook as she reached for the rusted knob, her imagination running wild. Things to a room full of bugs to bloodthirsty vampires filled her head when she finally touched the cold knob she breathed in shakily as she prepared herself for a room full of horrors.

Veronica turned the knob and burst into the room shouting, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU BEING ALL SNEAKY?!" the thin girl's jaw dropped as she saw the blonde-haired girl battle thin air for a second before realizing there was nothing coming for her. Unknowingly both missed the irony of this statement. Veronica smiled sheepishly looking everywhere but the red-head. Then she adopted an angry face.

"You know it's rude to stare and run away when someone is trying to get your attention." Veronica said with a fierce glare to the other girl. Veronica stepped close to her as she did she saw that the other girl was inching away as she walked closer. Her eyes widened as she realized why, the thin girl had bruises everywhere on her body but her face.

Veronica stopped in her tracks and curled her fists as she stared around the room seeing that the room is bare only, a moldy bed with holey sheets on. Lowering her head as her eyes filled up with tears of pure anger. Veronica quickly grabbed the frail girl and gave her a hug. The girl struggled until Veronica asked very quietly," What's your name?"

The thin bruised girl blinked as her eyes filled with tears,"Mika," she said it so quietly that the six year old Veronica had to strain her ears to hear it. Veronica pulled back from the hug and put her small hands on Mika's shoulders.

"Mika, we are going to be friends and I promise to never hurt you like they do, I will protect you, you're my little sister now." Veronica knew she barely met Mika but the look in her eyes called out to her.

Mika felt something in her being begin to glow, she sobbed into the kind girl's shoulder. Veronica sighed," It's okay, I'll convince father to take you along with us, so smile." Mika shook her head vigorously she didn't know what a smile was, but it sounded weird.

"It's okay if you don't smile now, I know your happy," Veronica stated with a bright smile.

~End of flashback~

* * *

Veronica blinked out of her thoughts a small ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Mika had changed throughout the years of being away from her horrible family, she smiles, laughs, cries, and voices her thoughts even if they are a tad idiotic.

Looking at Mika again a deadpan look overtook her face seeing Mika drooling on the chair cushion with her hand pushing Dio's head to the side. Veronica chuckled, "Never change Mika, never change."

(4 months until Dio decides to shove mask onto a drunk idiot)


	5. Chapter 5 - The Beginning of The End

The Beginning of the End

I**t's finally time for the canon story to happen...be excited little minions.**

**Disclaimer: Check 1-4 chapters! We only own Veronica, Mika, and anything new to Jojo's Bizarre Adventures**

* * *

_~ It was 1888, Jack the Ripper stalked the streets terrorizing the women of London. And a feud between Jojo and Dio, who would unleash a new horror into the world. ~_

(insert Jojo Op 1)

Mika and Veronica watched from the sidelines as a sport known as American football was being played that both Jojo and Dio were in. Currently their team was winning, Jojo had the ball as he ran to the other teams goal while Mika cheered and Veronica impassively sat there with an umbrella above her, she was cheering in her own way by being there.

As the other team tried to tackle Jojo, he threw the ball to Dio, who caught it and ran straight to the goal. Dio scored for the team winning the game. Everyone went to Dio and Jojo either congratulating them for playing or cheering for the win.

Mika ran to the brothers with her hands in the air yelling their names at the top of her lungs, as Jojo and Dio clasped their hands together. Dio was the first to turn his head to the incoming red-head, he smiled and prepared himself for Mika's hug. Veronica sighed and walked toward them knowing Mika would hang off Dio like a monkey, she rolled up her umbrella and halted Mika. "I understand you're excited, but not here in public." Mika pouted secretly not liking that Veronica won't let her give Dio a hug of congratulations.

Dio, frowning at Veronica and sneering at her in his head, decided that he would initiate the hug to show that he was still maintaining the "good boy" facade to Jonathan, even though he still secretly loves Mika's hugs that remind him of his mother, Veronica gave Dio a look of warning, one that promised a mace to his face. Lately Veronica hadn't felt so sure about Dio, his aura always seemed to contradict his demeanor and it only seemed to be more and more apparent.

~with Dio aiming to graduate at the top of his class in law school and Jonathan aiming to become a great archaeologist; the girls also had aspirations of their own. Veronica was to inherit her father's weaponry industry, since her brother's weren't eligible for it and frankly didn't want to be part of it. Mika on the other hand decided to abandon her family's lineage of being a politician (but being a woman she wasn't allowed to be one anyway) and instead followed the path of botany and cosmetology~

Dio ran off to his friends to momentarily celebrate their victory and Jonathan watched him run off, and couldn't help but get lost within his own thoughts.

'How long has it been since father adopted Dio? I smile and act friendly, but I can't think of him as a real brother. Why not? He's both talented and kind, but I can't forget what happened seven years ago!'

~meanwhile in the physical world~

Veronica noticed Jonathan spacing out so she looked over at him and with her fan she lightly patted him. "Are you alright? Hello? Jonathan?" she noticed his somewhat serious look which didn't quite suit him and sighed. "Alright Mika let's head inside and-" Veronica looked around to look for her friend who was nowhere within her sights. "Mika? Mika!" she turned to look towards Dio and practically stabbed him with a single glance. There in Dio's arms was her beloved friend smiling and congratulating Dio.

"Dio, can you tell us about your friendship with Jojo? And can you tell us who this lovely young lady is to you?"

Dio could tell veronica was watching him with absolute rage and proceeded to be a little shit. "Oh I'm not sure, it's an embarrassing subject"

"C'mon we want to hear!"

"Hmm well…" Dio looked away and glared a little.

'Ha! Friendship?! Don't stand next to me with your idiotic grin! Once I graduate I'll have no use for Sir Joestar. I've spent seven years patiently waiting and playing along. Now that I am old enough to take it, the Joestar fortune will be mine!'

Dio was knocked out of his thoughts by something being flocked in between his eyes, rather painfully if he was honest. The journalist let out a pained hiss and rubbed the side of his head. "What was that? Feels like something was thrown at me.." Dio looked across the field and there was Veronica giving her impatient smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt boys, but I'm sure your game is over, and it's quite rude to keep a visiting friend waiting" those words held a dangerous type of promise, one that meant trouble if he (Dio) or Jonathan kept her waiting, which wasn't something she liked to do.

Mika on the other hand was distracted by a butterfly.  
Once the boys said their goodbyes Jonathan and Dio led them to the carriages which would escort them to the Joestar estate.

* * *

"How are you feeling, father?" Dio asked 'worried'.

"I'd be doing better if it wasn't for this cough" he admitted. Sir Joestar was of course on bed-rest, he hadn't been feeling very well as of late. "The doctor's want me in the hospital"

"You should stay away from the hospital" Dio warned, he wasn't exactly fond of that Idea and Jonathan momentarily expressed his concern.

"Hospitals don't cure anyone, there only after the profits"

Jonathan had every right to look at his 'brother' as if he was some sort of a madman, but resisted from voicing his concerns.

"I won't go, besides I feel better at home, my chest pains are better, and the swelling has gone down, I'm getting better"

Jonathan had a look of concern and worry. 'It was only a cold, why has it gotten this bad?'

"Oh, and congratulations on your victory today"

"What?! You've already heard?!" Jonathan asked surprised.

"An old college friend informed me" Sir Joestar said smiling and playfully winked at them both.

"Hmph some friend! He ran home to be the first to tell you!"

They all laughed together

"I'm very pleased. I'm proud to have such excellent sons, but you've come especially far, Dio" both jonathan and Dio stopped laughing. "Follow your dreams after graduation, I'll support you in every way, you're family after all"

"I am grateful you have lifted me out of poverty. I'll keep striving to improve." Dio said with a hidden malicious undertone. Jonathan watched Dio with slight suspicion and decided he'd talk to Veronica about it.

The girl's were in the lobby, Veronica was reading one of her weaponry books, unsurprisingly it was about maces, Mika was drinking tea and eating some sweets. "Mika don't eat them all, save some for me" Veronica said without looking up from her book. Mika pouted and put the sweet she picked up back on the tray. Upon hearing a door open, Veronica placed a bookmark on her book and closed it. "How is he?" she asked a bit worried. "Doing much better, thank goodness too" Jonathan said smiling. "Good, I'm glad to hear it" Veronica stated relieved. "Veronica if you don't mind, I'd like to show you something, though I'm afraid it's not something I'm comfortable sharing with Mika or Dio.." Veronica seemed confused but nodded. "My, my, the famous Jonathan Joestar has secret?" she asked jokingly. Jonathan chuckled. "Alright that's enough, follow me" he stated casually. Veronica made sure Mika was alight before she followed Jonathan wherever he was taking her.

Jonathan led her to the Joestar family library and took her to his desk. He opened up a locked drawer and took out a weird looking mask He took out a knife and before he cold do anything Veronica smacked his hand and took the knife. "Are you out of your mind?!" she whisper yelled at him. "I know it's absurd, but trust me" he said calmly. Veronica contemplated but sighed and handed him the knife. "Alright.." she muttered. "Thank you" Jonathan replied and gently held the knife. He put his hand over the mask and very carefully pricked his finger and watched as the blood rolled down and fell on the mask. Veronica watched intently and gasped as the mask shook and the sides broke out into large curved spikes. "Only I know about it," Jonathan stated. "What purpose do you think this mask could have been created for? But this mask belonged to my mother, so it makes me think of her" he stated as he went over to a bookshelf. Veronica followed. "But, I hope one day I can solve it's riddle and stir up a sensation!" he said hopefully as he looked through some books and took one out, though he accidentally dropped a small chest. "Oops!" Veronica moved out of the way. She carefully picked up a litter and read the name. "Jonathan I think you should have a look at this..."

* * *

Unlike the two that were in the library, Mika was wondering and doing what she does best, wandering.

"Thank you again, Dio, I must be getting old, climbing the stairs really wears me out"

Mika looked up to see Dio carrying a tray with water. She shrugged it off not thinking about it much (as always). She took the shortcut up to George's room to keep him company since he was still awake.

* * *

After Veronica read the letter she handed it over to Jonathan who had made a sudden realization. "I've just had a terrifying thought! Dio is… Dio is.." Veronica was of course confused and a bit angry. "Dio is what?!" she asked urgently. " I don't have time to explain we have to act now!" he ran out of the library and veronica followed him quickly. Whatever was going on she knew it wasn't good, whatever it was it was a danger to not only the Joestar family, but also for the world.

* * *

Dio not noticing Mika went into Georges room, went up the stairs as he went he discreetly switched the medicine with poison. As if the gods could see him being an asshole suddenly there was a sound of pounding feet, technically two pairs of feet.

"Dio! What are you doing with that medicine?!" Jonathan exclaimed angrily with his eyes full of suspicion towards the blond male. Dio reached the top of the stairs he asked Jonathan with a smug voice, " What do you mean?" he was obviously trying to get Jonathan to react negatively

Jonathan stared at Dio,"Have you always brought dad his medicine?" he said to get an answer out of Dio.

"Yes. Why?" Dio said with a questioning tone. He didn't think that Jonathan connected the dots yet and he (Dio) would get the Joestar fortune.

Jonathan lifted the letter gripped into his hand, "I came across an old letter written by your real father." Jonathan lifted the letter even more so he could read off it, "It says here, "I'm terribly sick I know it will be the end of me." As Jonathan reads the letter Dio leans a bit on to the rail of the staircase looking angrier by the minute as _**Precious Little Jojo**_ reads basically what will rid him of the fortune. "My chest hurts, my fingers are swollen and my cough won't stop!" Jonathans voice get louder as he gets to the last symptoms. Veronica put the dots together all at once and understood what Jonathan had in mind and what he was trying to say in the library. She too was now enraged and was going to hold Dio accountable for his misdeeds, one way or another. "Those are the same symptoms as father's! What's going on here, Dio?!"

Mika at this moment chooses to exit Georges room to see what the commotion is.

"What are you trying to say?" Dio asked trying not to sneer.

"I'm having this medicine checked!" Jonathan said quickly and ran to grab the medicine. Dio grabbed Jonathan's arm quickly and didn't make eye contact with him. "Jojo if you doubt that medicine, you doubt our friendship" he snapped at Jonathan looking outraged. "Our friendship will be lost!"

Jonathan looked away from him and got lost in his own thoughts for a moment. 'I can't look him in the eye! It's because I haven't confirmed my doubt yet!'

"Jojo, put the medicine back on the tray, we'll just forget this foolishness"

Jonathan yanked his arm away from Dio's grasp and found the strength to look Dio in the eyes. "Dio, swear your innocence on the honor of your real father! If you can do that, I'll do as you say and forget all of this!"

Dio tensed at that and contemplated for a while.

'If my hunch is correct, his prideful personality won't let him do it' "swear it to me Dio!"

"S-swear?" he paused and glared up at the ceiling. "Swear on _**his honor**_?! Don't be absurd! _**That bastard never had any honor**_!" Dio ran towards Jonathan and punched him. All while Jonathan kept his cool demeanor. "You've just proved my doubt, Dio, your reaction is unnatural, I don't know what happened between you and your father, but you killed him" Dio was somewhat shaking with absolute rage and was going to squish Jonathans eye before he was both distracted and overpowered. Veronica had thrown a particularly sharp mini mace at him and Jonathan twisted Dio's arm away from himself. "I'll defend my father, and my family!" Jonathan lifted Dio up with a single hand and threw him off the stair top, breaking some of the railing.

Dio picked himself up on his knees and turned over. "So that's how it is?" he asked as blood fell out of his mouth. Mika froze in horror seeing her blond friend and his brother start getting into a fight, she was torn one half of her was yelling at her to be angry with Dio for poisoning George while the other half wanted to scream and cry while her friend was suffering inside.

"I see what you've been planning! You never had any love for me! I won't let you near my father! I'll analyze this medicine and give it to the police!" Jonathan shouted to Dio while he recovered. Dio wiped his mouth with his sleeve staring at the mongrel that is Jonathan Joestar. He decided to walk away into the hallway to his room.

Jonathan stared at the spot where the person he called brother stood. Veronica put her hand on Jonathans shoulder, "Let's go inform your father of this development Jojo." Jonathan broke out of his churning thoughts as Veronica pulled him towards his father's room.

Veronica paused let go of Jonathan's arm and went towards Mika , " Mika, come now don't look that shocked that he, Dio, did this it was only a matter of time." She said with slight venom in her voice, though it wasn't because of Mika only because she let it slip by her that Dio did this.

Mika looked to her childhood friend with glazed eyes, "No, I'm going to talk to Dio to see why he did it -" Mika was cut off by Veronicas scoff of disbelief "Mika don't be blind he came from a poor family and when he gets to live with rich nobles, his eyes are only on the money that he didn't have, he didn't have the Joestar fortune. Why do you think that he made Jonathan out to be an idiot incapable of handling said fortune. He might have played you as he did everyone as well Mika he was never truly your friend." Veronica said scathingly.

Mika blinked in shock once again, and she did what she did years ago when tiny Veronica spotted her across the hallway she ran towards Dio direction hearing Veronica as she cried her name.

* * *

Dio was walking in the hallway stewing in his thoughts while he clutched his arm, "Damn it! I was so close! Was him finding out an omen? No! I won't let a worm like him interfere with my plans!" as he thought this a many memories that he repressed came springing out. " He pushed mother to death. Just thinking his blood flows in my veins drives me crazy!" He opens the door to his room and goes in as the door shuts his eyes seemingly turn red as he bows his head, "There's no turning back now!"

He then snaps out of his thoughts as he hears his name being shouted faintly by a female voice. Then there was a loud thump at his door, he knew then it was Mika because Mika is Mika. He sighed moodily he opened the door and sure enough it was Mika on the ground with her hands cupping her forehead.

The moment Mika saw Dio she launched herself at the cold giant hugging very tightly with tears starting to trail down her cheeks. She believed that on some level that their friendship was really even if he was destined to be evil

"Is it true Dio? Was our friendship a lie?" Mika whispered knowing that he would probably. Dio glared at her. "Not only was it a blatant lie, you were stupid enough to fall for it, you are a nuisance, one that I wish I'd gotten rid of sooner, but Veronica always had her eyes on you, I played along so that wretched woman would leave me be" as he said this there was a voice deep inside his head that pointed out that it wasn't a lie since Mika was like a tiny flickering candle lighting up the darkness inside his cold dead unfeeling heart, but Mika didn't know that since it was all in his head.

Mika's face froze as her body started to shake it stopped once it happened. Mika tilted her head up to stare into the eyes of her once friend with her dead eyes. "Thank you, even if it was fake I will always remember those times though it is very selfish of me.'' Mika pulled out of the frozen body of Dio and walked to the door with the gentle shut of the door Mika walked in the hallway that went to the back of the house where there was a forest. The next time anyone would see her would be at dawn.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to London for a few days. While I'm gone, only accept medicine from these doctors" Jonathan said as the four doctors were standing slightly to the side behind him. The family butler said with tears in his eyes, "You can't trust my treatment?" George inserted his opinion then," Please do as Jojo says. I don't know his reasons, but I trust my son" George coughed a few times after saying his piece.

"D-Dad…" Jonathan said his mind wondering, "He's getting worse." Veronica whispered worriedly to Jonathan. They both left the room and left to get ready for their trip.

When they met up at the carriage Jonathan said to Veronica with worry in his tone, "He may need antidote" He looked to his hand where the papered poison lay and clenched his hand around it angrily. Meanwhile as the carriage went away Dio was looking out the window thoughts whirling. He stared darkly down at the carriage, "I have to finish Jojo before he finds out about the medicine." He turned around and with a knife stabbed at the locked cabinet, "and it has to be the perfect crime." He broke the lock on the drawer he then opened it showing the Stone Mask sitting inside innocently he grabs it and puts it on the desk. He takes the journal that was laying beneath the Stone Mask and begins to page through it.

"This mask reacted to my blood seven years ago. If those spikes enter Jojo's brain, he will die instantly and it will look like an accident, so no one will suspect, well almost no one Veronica will have an inkling to the death of her love. Jojo, your curiosity will be the death of you!"

* * *

~London, two days later~

The carriage came to a stop as the coachman yelled to the horses, "Whoa!"

Jonathan and Veronica stepped out of the carriage both donned in their winter gear;Veronica got rid of the lower half of her dress revealing her clothed legs.

"The university didn't identify the medicine. Chances are it's an asian medicine. That means…" Jonathan didn't get to finish his sentence as the coachman told them,"Young ones, that's Ogre Street, the most dangerous part in London." Jonathan looked at the coachman with determination in his eyes.

"I know, but I have no choice but to go. You can leave if you want", Jonathan told him while Veronica agreed with him they could of picked a better spot to be discreet. "Dio lived in London. Only Asian medicine can be found here. We'll find it, our evidence and the antidote." As he said this both he and Veronica walked in a direction, unfortunately, Jonathan has a horrible sense of direction so he got both of them hopelessly lost numerous times.

"Another dead end," Jonathan said tiredly. Veronica stared at the man she loved with irritation,"Tis' only your fault with your horrible direction Jojo." Veronica clenched her teeth together when another gust of freezing wind blew around them. Jonathan stared silently and confusingly at a pile of snow at the dead end. Suddenly, a black cat jumped out of the pile of snow carrying a puppy in its jaw. It meowed as it ran away. Jonathan shouted in disgust and horror,"That cat was eating a puppy!

There was a whistle alerting the young adults that something idiotic was going to happen. In the distance there were three figures running towards them. One with a top hat, one that was running like a dipshit, and one with what seemed like purple paint on his face. Veronica deadpanned staring blankly at the three stooges.

The one with the top hat, Speedwagon, yelled to his companions,"Take him, Tattoo! Use your knife to slice those snobs to ribbons!"

Jonathan stared passively at the three stooges,"I see this street has earned its name." Veronica refuted his observation,"They didn't earn it, they're mooching of the name looking like that."

Tattoo yelled as he jumped into the air arching his knife downward but before his knife could gut Jonathan like a pig, Veronica intercepted it with her threatening mace. Tattoo looked shocked for a split second,"This bitch just blocked my knife! All I have to do is push and your spiked mace will stab him!" Jonathan looked at Veronica's face seeing that she was struggling with the brute strength his face turned into stone as he looked back at the idiot,"Try it. The instant you push, my foot will hit your groin like a sledgehammer! I can afford losing a few pints of blood. I'm fighting to protect my family!" Veronica put all her body weight into her mace to slam the man named Tattoo down,"That's far more than you can say!" The one that ran like a dipshit ran up to Jonathan, but instantly got knocked out by Jonathans fist.

"Tell me where they sell Asian medicine around here!" Jonathan yelled to the last figure who was a tiny bit gobsmacked how these noble snobs have such brutish strength.

"Hey you! You said you'd be fine missing a few pints of blood!" Top hat yelled to the two nobles. He reached up and flicked the brim of his hat. When he did so the fabric flew(?) away showing quad-blades as the brim of hat. He wiped his head to the side as an act to spin the hat off his head. The hat then spun around scar face for a moment,"Don't bluff me, rich kids!" He flicked his hat once again making it go back onto his head he put his thumb to the brim and tilted it up,"Let's dance!" He ran to Jonathan.

"We have to find that shop no matter the cost!" Jonathan and Veronica prepared themselves for the man. "Have you ever fought before? Your only covering your head!" yelled the scarred man as he got closer to the young adults, Jonathan kicked the blade that was on the ground to scarred man. The blade hit the bladed top hat knocking it off of his head, but somehow the hat began to spin towards Jonathan.

Veronica knew she would be too slow to block or catch the blade she hoped it wouldn't hurt Jojo to bad. The gods proved her wrong however by the bladed hat to sink into the arm of Jojo. It kept spinning even as it cut straight to his bones. The scarred man laughed,"That went to the bone! The knife threw me off, but my hat still got you good!" He looked over to the nobles, and he saw Jonathan coming at him, with the bladed hat still in his arm. Jonathan kicked him sending him across the alleyway.

In the scarred man head,"He is a monster! That was no bluff! He was prepared to lose both legs, let alone pints of blood! His will has overcome his pain and fear" Jonathan yanked out the hat from his arm clenching his teeth as a hiss of pain passed his lips. Veronica went over to him she ripped some fabric from her coat wrapping his arm in a makeshift bandage. Jonathan stared at the scarred man.

"I never should of picked a fight with people tough as him and her!"The scarred man stared at the sky accepting that he was beat. Jonathan and Veronica then saw many men quite a few ways behind the fallen man. Many had pickaxes, torches, and scythe as well as ugly looks.

* * *

"What? Jojo and Veronica has gone to Ogre Street alone?" Dio asked the coachman.

"I'm sorry, but yes." The coachman said with concern in his voice. Dio outstretched his hand splaying his fingers," Don't worry Sir Joestar with this." the coachman nodded his head,"Yes, Sir" he turned and left Dio alone.

"I guess I won't need to use the mask. Has he already died like a dog?"

The mob of men crept ever so closely to the pair of nobles, the men staring at Veronica lustfully making the bile in her throat rise ever so higher. Suddenly a voice cried out,"S-Stop! I won't allow anyone to lay a single hand on that gentleman and lady!", It was the scarred man though he was still lying on the ground. Jonathan and Veronica both blinked,"Gentleman and lady?"

The scarred man crawled to the pair,"Tell me! Why did you hold back on me? A leg like your should have totally ruined my face." The mob mumbled to each other looking to the pair. Jonathan pulled Veronica close to him and put his hand on his heart,"We're here for my father's sake. So I realized you must have a family. I don't want to cause them grief."

The scarred man stared at both of them in awe, but,"Is this guy for real? He's completely naive and the girl his only agreeing with him does she have no voice?!" his thoughts ran wild as he continued to stare at the two,"But...yes all my friends are all fine to. Both are true a gentleman and lady to the core!" Jonathan took off his hat and brushed the snow off it while Veronica pulled a way to address the mob,"Unlike him, if you attack us I will use my full strength!" The scarred man pulled out of his thoughts and told the two,"I like your style! Tell me your names."

Jonathan put his hat back on and said,"Jonathan Joestar" and Veronica stated coldly,"Veronica Eclipse"

The scarred man took in their names,"You're looking for Asian medicine? The man who sells it is a sly as a fox!"

The doctor was taking Goerges pulse,"Jojo's been gone for three days." the good doctor says with concern and worry in his voice.

George looked at the doctor with the same determination in his eyes as Jonathans,"He does what he says he will." The doctor sighed and put a smile on his face,"He's really grown into a man." He put his pocket watch back into his pocket.

George looked off into the distance," That's why I was so hard on him, maybe too hard."

Mika was bring George some treats and was about to walk in when she heard that. She shook her head and went in. With the door opening the doctor and Sir Joestar looked toward the door seeing Mika brought a smile to the senior Joestars face,"Mika, dear, are you here to check on me?" Mika looked to him as she put the tray by his bedside. She frowned and began telling him what has been going on.

* * *

In the early morning before dawn, Dio was walking down a road drunker than a skunk. He lifted the bottle to drink more alcohol,"I'm sure Jojo and Veronica are dead in an alley by now. Did he find any evidence? Why can't I stop drinking? A flashback of Mika's hurt eyes burned in his memory,"Just like that wretched father of mine! Damn it!" As Dio was lost in thoughts he bumped into a stout ugly man that was evenly as drunk as him.

"Watch why your going, numbskull!" the stout man yelled to the drunk Dio; said drunk paused and took a drink of his bottle. The stout man continued to yell at the irradiated drunk,"Hey friend, check if that brat left a pee stain on my coat!"

The taller drunk laughed at his companions joke,"Are you deaf, you snot-nosed punk?" pointed the tall man at Dio. The already annoyed Dio clenched his teeth and whacked the stout man in the face with the bottle in his hand. It instantly broke when it hit the man's teeth making the glass dig into his mouth. The stout man tried to cup his jaw while walking away from the blond male. The tall man stared as her watched his friend bleed from his mouth. He reached behind him grabbing something,"You won't get away with that!" unsurprisingly he pulled out a thief knife.

Dio looked over with anger and apathy,"A disgusting insect like you has a lot of nerve to speak to me like that." He licked his finger(?),"What excellent opportunity."

Dio reached into his coat and pulled out the Stone Mask," I'll try this on you before I use it on Jojo." He held the Stone Mask up giving a visal to his future subject. The tall man ran to Dio clutching his knife,"What are blabbing about?!" when the unfortunate man got too close to Dio; Dio forced the Stone Mask on the male,"A live-body experiment!" Dio pushed the male backwards thrusting the knife out towards the stout man neck. As he sliced the neck of the stout male the blood splattered onto The Stone Mask, Dio looked at the Mask awaiting to what will happen, and he wasn't disappointed.

The Mask shine too bright for Dio's eyes as he put his hand up to shield them,"What is that light?!"

The Stone Mask then activated it spikes bury themselves into the tall man's skull. As quickly as the light shone it was gone. The tall male fell backwards breaking two crates. Dio did a sharp inhale as looked at the fallen man,"Was I hallucinating?" Dio then proceeded to fucking kick the guy in the face moving it to the side,"He's dead" Dio spit to the side talking to the dead bodies,"Just a boring little toy for tortures." Dio walked away not seeing as the "dead body" twitched it's fingers. Dio picked up his fallen hat by the lamp-post and put it on.

Behind the dumb-ass male the body rose into a inclined position. As the body stood up its feet made noises; Dio heard them as he once again breathed sharply in fear filling his heart,"Impossible!" The body was right behind him Dio only knowing because the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Dio turned around seeing the tall male,"He's alive!" It grabbed Dios shoulders as the spikes in its head pulled back into themselves, the mask falling off to show and even uglier version of the male with sharpened teeth, "What is he?!" Dio questioned in his mind as the tall male roared in his face,"Those teeth!"

Dio grabbed the knife that was still lodged into the stout man's throat as he runs away to put some distance between him and the thing. He turns around aiming the knife at the creature as it ran toward him. Dio upturned the knife when the creatures hand came into contact of the knife slicing through the space between the pinky and ring finger up to it's wrist and quickly ducking down for the creature to slam into the wall behind him inadvertently breaking the section of wall. Dio still moving backwards,"What incredible strength!" Dio crashed into a stone pillar struggling to get his breath back and function of his body noticed from the corner of his eye that the creature was walking towards him,"He's not stopping. Does he feel no pain? He shattered my shoulder with just a tap!" He rolled over trying to get to the edge where the river flowed,"I have to jump into the river." Dio gasped however when he was interrupted by the creature grabbing his neck and his fingers sinking into his neck to get to the vein.

It was painful for Dio as he silently screamed. The creature said in a throaty tone," So thirsty...I don't know why, but I feel terribly thirsty."

"He's draining my blood." Dio thought he stared at the tall male as he looked more healthier as he drank Dio's blood, his teeth looking more like vampire teeth from Vampire Diaries,"what the..so this is the masks secret, but…" out Loud Dio yelled as the sun started to rise,"No! I don't want the sun to be the last thing I see!" He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he felt the light of the sun hit his face, but at the sound something sizzling, he reopened them seeing the vampire start to smoke. The newly turned vampire yelled out in pain when the sun hit his face yanking out his fingers from Dios neck as he fought a losing fight with the suns rays. As his final yell rang through Dios ears he became dust.(another one bites the dusto) Dio looked in shock as his almost murder bit the dust.

Breathing heavily and recovering Dio thought,"The sun…"

Unheard by the male the sound of a guitar strings being strug rang out.

Back at the mansion, as the music plays and thunder roars, Dio opened the front door only to see the mansion dark. He walks in hurriedly and yells out,"What's the matter?Why is it dark in here?"

There was a sound of a match being lit and suddenly there was light there stood Veronica and Jonathan,"Jojo!" Dio shouted out surprised. Still the music plays.

Both Veronica and Jonathan shout at Dio,"We have proof of your devilish plot!" Dio looks even more shocked as exhales a tiny grunt and clenches his teeth. The music plays faster.

(Jojo ending 1)

/To be continued\\\


	6. UPDATED AUTHORS NOTE

**UPDATED ****AUTHORS**** NOTE AS OF JULY 30 2020**

Hey, I'm sorry for the long wait and the even longer wait for the updated chapters with new ones. I promise that I am working on it. I have to basically rewrite the chapters posted, rewatch the series on **SUB** to get every line correct, edit basically the play by play to insert OCs, and not make the characters OOC. It's hard but I am getting there. It will take months.

YOU WILL GET THE CHAPTERS I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! so ttyl until the chapters are finally edited and posted.

Your Depressed and Anxiety Ridden Writer,

CatsAreAwesome45

I found some songs for the OCs. Feel free to listen to them if you are unfamiliar with them! I looked up the lyrics at **animesonglyrics. com**

_**Mika**_

**Opening:** "Hello World!" by Bump of Chicken

**Ending: "**Kibou No Hana" by Haruka Chisuga

_**Veronica**_

**Opening - **"Netsujou no Spectrum" by Ikimono Gakari

**Ending - ** "New Page" by INTERSECTION


End file.
